yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Night at House of Mouse Part 2
The Night at House of Mouse Part 2 is the sixth episode of the first season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summary With the House of Mouse being taken over by the villains, Princess Yuna and her friends will plan with some help from Nyx, Benjamin and Natasha Hood, Olympia Brightly, Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse, Millie and Melody Mouse, Huey, Dewey and Louie, April, May and June, Gilbert Goof, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker and Tank Muddlefoot, Lilo Pelekai, Victoria, and the Pines Twins' Disneyland friends, Pedro, the Avengers, the Justice League, Princess Solarna, Princess Sharon, K.I.T.T., Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Capper, Captain Celaeno, her crew, Princess Skystar, Phil, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Princess Bubblegum, Lance Sterling, Walter Beckett, and the rest of their friends in order to take back the House of Mouse. Plot Tyrone and the rescuers came to the Rescue/Getting help from the more heroes The episode continues with Tyrone, Princess Solarna, Princess Sharon, K.I.T.T., Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Capper, Captain Celaeno, her crew, Princess Skystar, Phil, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Princess Bubblegum, and the rest of their friends arrived, they came just in time for the rescue. Then, they got help from Nyx, Benjamin and Natasha Hood, Olympia Brightly, Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse, Millie and Melody Mouse, Huey, Dewey and Louie, April, May and June, Gilbert Goof, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker and Tank Muddlefoot, Lilo Pelekai, Victoria, and the Pines Twins' Disneyland friends, Pedro, the Avengers, the Justice League, Lance Sterling, and Walter Beckett. Stopping the Disney Villains/The Crazy Car Chase/The Big Argument When Grogar, Bill Cipher and their Legion of Doom spotted Yuna and the others, they attacked them with their weapons, including blasters, guns, and lightsabers. Then, Princess Bubblegum notices Mace Windu's lightsaber behind Bill, grabs it and cut the rope to free the tied up heroes. When Yuna and the others quickly gets onto the vehicles, Bill furiously orders Christine to lead the evil cars and trucks. Away out of the House of Villains, Mabel was worried about Yuna, but Dipper reminds her that she's the only hope to keep the team going. Suddenly as Yuna and the others looks back at the evil cars and trucks, the chase is on. Then, one of the small Heartless creatures jumps onto Grubber's face as Fizzlepop punches it in several times until they let go. After the biggest car chase, Yuna and the others made it to Canterlot. Inside, Yuna angrily stared at Benjamin and Natasha as they accidentally messed with her belongings until Yuna loses her temper and yells at the fox twins when she accidentally scold them. Benjamin and Natasha ran in sadness when Yuna tries to tell them to come back but out of sight. Ashamed, Benjamin and Natasha cried when their parents found them. As they gone back, Yuna feels very guilty as her mother, Princess Luna, and aunt, Princess Celestia, looked at her. When Nyx feels very despairing about her as she sadly goes upstairs, Lilly and Twila decided to cheer her up. Nyx despairing/Lilly and Twila cheers Nyx up When Nyx believes it was all her fault, Twila and Lilly came and tell Nyx about having fun at the Castle of Friendship, even with Princess Bubblegum at Candy Kingdom in the Land of Ooo, CN City. After that, Nyx feels very better, getting a brand new purple lightsaber and begins her ultimate revenge on Kylo Ren, Darth Vader, Captain Phasma, and the First Order for killing her parents and destroying her planet. As for Yuna, she was starting to feel guilty when Luna, Hiro, Celestia and Duck told her about how she was born with her Infinity Magic and can do great good. Yuna decided to make things right at the House of Mouse and go to see Benjamin and Natasha at their house. Smokey and Skipper came with some friends/A plan to save the House of Mouse At Benjamin and Natasha's house, Yuna and her friends came to see Robin Hood and Maid Marian and tells their twin son and daughter that Yuna's sorry for yelling. As Benjamin and Natasha accepts her apology. Just then, Smokey and Skipper Riley arrived with some more friends to the rescue. As for Princess Bubblegum, Smokey reclaims that Mace Windu's lightsaber was hers and to be used wisely. Yuna's plan to save the House of Mouse is disguised the Mighty Bus as a green monstrous bus, enter the House of Villains, going through the air vents, disguise themselves as the Stormtroopers, Vanellope, BB-8, D-0, BMO, Neptr, and RC will distract the Nightmare Guards, the First Order Stormtroopers, and the Sith Troopers, Jiminy Cricket will be a lookout, using stealth and sneaking, surprising and stopping the villains and save the House of Mouse. With that planned, Yuna and her friends took action and save the House of Mouse with all their might. Returning to the Golden Oak Library/Grubber and Marceline in love At the Golden Oak Library, Yuna and the others came back to see the rest of their friends and mentors to see if they're ready. In the weapon room, Princess Bubblegum tells Finn to repaint the handle of her new lightsaber to match her dress and agreed to. As for Marceline, she was playing her electric bass when Grubber joined in as Fizzlepop watched. When the brand new lightsabers were made for Fizzlepop, the Disney Princesses, Nyx, Twila, and Lilly were getting well acquainted, Yuna begins her Infinity Magic with Power, Space, Reality, Soul, Time, and Mind energized within her from the Infinity Stones while Luna, Hiro, Celestia, Duck, Solarna, Sharon, K.I.T.T., Finn, Jake, BMO, Neptr, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, Lumpy Space Princess, Fern, Lightning McQueen, Sally Carrera, Mater, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, and the others watched in amazed. After that, they prepared to save the House of Mouse. The Gargoyles and the Avengers came/Yuna and her friends trained together Just then, the Gargoyles and the Avengers came just in time to help. When Fizzlepop, Grubber, and Phil trains the heroes, Yuna and her friends fights the dummies of villains by punching, kicking, slapping and using the swords and lightsabers. Meanwhile, Princess Bubblegum tries to use her force and using her repainted lightsaber by cutting and stabbing the dummies of other villains with Finn and Jake backing her up. At the House of Mouse, Yuna and the others disguised their vehicles like the Mighty Bus as a green monstrous bus, everyone else were on stand by with their vehicles as they waited for Yuna's signal. Once Yuna and her friends entered the House of Villains, they goes into the air vents to the costume room and disguised as the Stormtroopers while Vanellope, BB-8, D-0, BMO, Neptr, and RC distracts the Nightmare Guards, the First Order Stormtroopers and the Sith Troopers as they chased after them until hides from the Nightmare Guards, the First Order Stormtroopers, and the Sith Troopers. Meanwhile, Jiminy was on a lookout with Ducky and Bunny as they making the plans like attacking Bill and Grogar on their faces and other kinds of stunts, which annoys him knowing they were terrible ideas. Yuna and her friends reunited with their families/Justice League to the rescue Later, Yuna and her friends reunited with their families. Just then, Darkwing Duck, Gizmoduck, the Avengers, and the Justice League came to the rescue when they see the errors of Yuna's ways. Taking back the House of Mouse/Yuna and Mickey's team efforts With no time to lose, Yuna and her friends are determined to take back the House of Mouse. As for Flame Princess and Slime Princess, they uses their Elemental powers at to stop Oogie Boogie, Hopper, and Mr. Waternoose. When Nyx fights Kylo Ren and Darth Vader in a lightsaber duel, Princess Bubblegum helps her to fight the evil lords with her lightsaber and Nyx finally avenged her parents' death by using her stone magic at Kylo Ren, Darth Vader, and Captain Phasma when R2-D2 cheered for them. Benjamin and Natasha uses Tiny the T-Rex to roar at Ernesto de la Cruz and throws him right into a church's bell and crushed him. As for Gideon and Gus, they fake out Bill Sykes by making him driving his car crashes through the wall, falls off the edge of a cliff and into a ground below as Sykes' limousine explodes. When Bill Cipher holds Dipper and Mabel, Yuna and Mickey appears in their Sorcerer outfits and had two Sorcerer's Hats as they replaced Dipper and Mabel with dummies of them. Enraged, Bill grew gigantic and Yuna and Mickey shoots beam as they collide like a universal combination when Yuna and Mickey managed to turn any powerful villains at the House of Villains to stone. Fighting off the Fearsome Five/Stopping Glomgold and Sheldgoose Soon enough, Darkwing Duck and his teammates fought off the Fearsome Five. When they're defeated, Glomgold and Sheldgoose prepares to fire their cannons, but Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, and Lena are being chased by Another Drive who's driving the Another Tridoron. But not for much longer, they trapped the Tridoron along with Glomgold and Sheldgoose. Sterling and Walter vs. Dr. Fossil and Bellwether/Outsmarting the Disney Villains As for Sterling and Walter, Lance turns into a pigeon as he finds a new angle to outsmart the villains. Buzz got Stinky Pete as Woody orders the other toys to put Stinky Pete into the containment, Helen defeated Evelyn Deavor by tossing her into the police car. Walter used his gadget when Charles F. Muntz jumps but his leg was caught by a bunch of balloons and falls down to the Underworld. As for Lotso, he was tied up on a garbage truck. Armor Bride throws Jafar's lamp right into the lava as it melts causing him to be destroyed and explodes. Flame Princess rams Cruella De Vil's car with her Flame Buggy by crashing into the junkyard. Nyx gathered the Disney Heroes and Heroines/The Cavalry came to the Rescue Then, Nyx gathered the heroes and heroines from Disney, Pixar, Marvel and Star Wars including the Seven Dwarves, Baloo, Bagheera, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Bo Peep, Flik, Queen Atta, the Circus Bugs, WALL-E, EVE, M-O, Loki, the Guardians of the Galaxy, the Spirits of Luke Skywalker, Han Solo and many more as they came to the rescue just in time. When Finn and Jake are in trouble as they fought off some Heartless, Princess Bubblegum throws her lightsaber at and stabs some of the Heartless with it. Arresting the Disney Villains/Sending them to prisons and Tartarus for good Just then, Chief Bogo, the ZPD, the CDA, Chief Wiggum, the Police Officers and Sheriff arrived and arrest the Disney Villains while Yuna casts her spell to send the rest and Christine for good once and for all. However, the Another Wizard showed up and cast a sleep spell on the cops. So just when the Shockers made a get a way back to their base, Yuna used her spell to trap them and the Another Wizard in Tartarus, except for the roidmudes thanks to their advanced camouflaging as they slipped past the group as they make there way back to the shockers Equestrian base for another plan. Beginning the stone spell/Turning Grogar, Bill Cipher, and others to stone As for Yuna, she research for the stone spell on Journal 4 and she and Sylvia Marpole uses it to turn Grogar, Bill, the Nightmare Family, Cerberus, Dr. Facilier, Ursula, Morgana, Merlock, Scar, Shere Khan, AUTO, Magica De Spell, and the other powerful villains into stoned statues once and for all. The House of Mouse was saved/Yuna and her friends welcomed new arrivals At last, the House of Mouse was finally saved as Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse, Millie and Melody Mouse, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, April, May, June, and Gilbert Goof happily joined Yuna's team. Even Vera Brightly, Robin Hood, and Marian were proud of Olympia, Benjamin, and Natasha as they, Lilo, and Victoria joined Yuna's company as well. Pedro became Dusty's helper and number 1 apprentice/Nyx gets adopted In the end, Pedro had became Dusty Crophopper's helper and number one apprentice just like Mickey as Yen Sid's apprentice. At Canterlot, Luna, Hiro, Celestia, and Duck were proud for Yuna and her friends for saving the House of Mouse. As for Nyx, she and Twila shared their Journal 13 and wrote down while sitting next to Princess Bubblegum, who had became the Jedi Master as they watching the twin sun sets just like Luke Skywalker watched them as the episode ends. In the end credits, the newest members are welcomed to their first day at the School of Friendship. Trivia *This film marks the very first appearance of Olympia Brightly, Lance Sterling and Walter Beckett. *Pedro will became Dusty Crophopper's little helper and Skipper Riley and Blade Ranger's pupils. *Nyx will join Yuna's company after being adopted by Princess Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry. *Nyx will avenge her parents' death by defeating Kylo Ren and Captain Phasma. *When saving the royalties, Tyrone uses the Mystery Cart, Finn uses Jake (as Jakemobile), Princess Bubblegum and Marceline uses the Pink Vampire Hearse, Flame Princess and Slime Princess uses the Flame Buggy to help him. *The reference from Cars 3 was made when Benjamin and Natasha Hood wanted to join Princess Yuna's Company because of Princess Yuna and they went away to their parents, Robin Hood and Maid Marian. *Olympia, Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse, Millie and Melody Mouse, Huey, Dewey and Louie, April, May and June, Gilbert Goof, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker and Tank Muddlefoot, Lilo Pelekai, and Victoria will join Yuna's Company. *A couple of other kamen Rider monsters will be at the House of Villains. *Yuna will be reveal to have the Infinity Magic when she was born after Princess Luna gave birth to her. *Princess Bubblegum will get Mace Windu's lightsaber which it becomes hers and Princess Bubblegum will become a Jedi. *During the battle, Mickey Mouse and Yuna will wear their Sorcerer's Apprentice outfits and Yen Sid's Hat. Songs and Music Scores #Music Score - Gnome Chase (from Gravity Falls: Tourist Trapped) - Brad Breeck (when the chase is on) #Everything Stays - Marceline and Grubber #Crazy Train - Ozzy Osbourne #In This Place - Julia Michaels (???) #We're Not Gonna Take It - (When the Heroe's are taking the Nightclub back from the villains.) #Star Wars - Binary Sunset - John Williams (when Nyx and Princess Bubblegum watched the twin sunsets while Nyx writes on Journal 4 as the episode ends) Transcript *The Night at House of Mouse Part 2 (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225